1. Technical Field
This invention relates to visual safety signaling systems for automobiles and the like. Such systems generate a warning light to inform following vehicles of the relative status of the vehicle dependent on acceleration, braking and constant speed conditions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have provided a variety of lighting control systems that provide a visual warning to following motorist on the condition of the vehicle ahead, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,787,808, 3,949,361, 4,034,338, 4,491,824 and 5,164,701.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,808 an auto signaling system is disclosed that provides a multiple segmented illumination display with warning indicia thereon. An electronic control circuit activates the individual portions of the display in response to operator control input and the actual speed of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,361 is directed to a signaling system that uses a specific color light illumination sequence to indicate the control input of the operator. A green light is illuminated during acceleration and an amber light when no action is detected and a red light during stopping. A turn signal indication is also provided using a combination of lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4.034,338 sets forth a signaling light for vehicles that indicates the operative condition of the vehicle to another motorist. The system has three warning lights that are activated upon operator input for acceleration and deceleration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,824 claims a safety indicator for a vehicle that shows its actual status by colored lamps mounted on the front and back of the vehicles. A speed sensitive means and switches on the brake and accelerator pedals control the lighting signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,701 discloses a car operation condition indicator device that has multiple red, white and green warning lights on the front and rear portions of the vehicle. Red lights flashing indicate that the car is stopped or backing up for example.